Epics
Epics are humans who were afflicted with super powers. The powers affect them in a way that changes their personality and destroys their humanity and believe themselves to rulers among men. Epic powers range from weak, such as infinite handgun bullets, to total invulnerability and infinite energy generation Use of Epic abilities causes the Epic to express extreme hatred. The only known method of avoiding this is to be near a significant other. All Epics have a weakness, which could be anything, that deprives them of their powers making them easier to kill. The Reckoners use this flaw to kill Epics on their hit list. Known Epics Book One Steelheart's group * Steelheart - the most powerful Epic in America and ruthless ruler of Newcago (originally Chicago) * Nightwielder - Steelheart's right hand * Firefight - a fire manipulating epic, which is really an illusion created by Megan, the real Firefight. * Faultline - an earth manipulator who was under Steelheart's group, but later challenged him but perished * Donny Harrison/Curveball * Fortuity * Refractionary * Edmund Sense/Conflux - though to be head of Enforcement and part of Steelheart's inner circle, but really just a prisoner serving Newcago's power source Other * Deathpoint * Jonathan Phaedrus / Limelight- secretly an Epic and leader/founder of the Reckoners Mentioned: * Gyro, Shadowblight, Earless (all deceased by the reckoners) * Armsman of Omaha, Snowfall and Lightning of Sacramento Book Two Regalia's Group * Regalia - a mysterious, wily, and powerful Epic who rules Babilar - Babylon Restored (Originally Manhatten Island). * Mitosis * Sourcefield * Obliteration * Newton * Knoxx - an animal shapeshifter * Waterlog/ Other * Dawnslight Mentioned: * Instabam - one of the epics sent by Regalia, just like Mitosis and Sourcefield * Amala - deceased member of Prof's and Regalia's old team, and Knighthawk's wife * Murkwood - deceased member of Prof's and Regalia's old team * Clapper - a high Epic whose prime invincibility was a barrier of air pressure that redirected all attacks. * Punos de Fuego - a deceased epic with beastly strength, enhanced endurance, and elephant-like skin; killed by Val via tank * Hermosillo * Hawkham - an epic w/ similar powers to Newton but with different effects. Book Three * Loophole * The Coven: loose alliance of Epics who don't bother each other yet help defend Ilthinda from other Epics ** Calamity / Larcener ** Stormwind - an epic whose rain manipulation caused plants to grow rapidly. ** Digzone ** The Creer Twins (Hanjah and Mad Pen) - twins with same powers (Air pressure control, Precognition , and pain manipulation). They're the only Epic twins that never killed each other, compared to others. ** Inkom, Brachin, etc. - other Coven Epics mentioned in the Coven. * Mentioned: ** The Wooden Soul - already deceased; had the ability to control mannequins. Used by Knighthawk for personal uses. ** rtich - a deceased Russian epic who was not a High Epic but was still powerful w/ her poisonous mercury power. Her power is acquired by Knighthawk and used by the Reckoners against Prof. ** Demo, Blastweave, etc. - deceased epics collected by Knighthawk's company ** Hardcore- the top-notch Epic of Kansas City, which is destroyed by Obliteration ** Terms- ruler of nomadic traders and time manipulator. David always wanted to see her. Category:Characters Category:Epics